


Breaking the News

by elsiecarson



Category: Are You Being Served?
Genre: Dinner, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Love Confessions, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiecarson/pseuds/elsiecarson
Relationships: Stephen Peacock/Betty Slocombe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Breaking the News

Betty Slocombe smirks as she gets ready for dinner with her colleagues. She wonders about her colleagues reaction to what is about to happen. “Stephen can you come and finish zipping up my dress?”

Stephen walks over and hooks the hook and eye and effortlessly finishes zipping the dress. He presses a kiss onto Betty’s shoulder. “You look lovely.” Stephen says as he looks at Betty in the mirror over her right shoulder.

“Thank you, sweetheart. What do you think everyone’s reaction will be when I walk in on your arm?” Betty asks as she sits at her vanity and smoothes her hair back into a French roll and slicks some lipstick on her lips. She reaches into her jewellery box and pulls out a bracelet and a necklace. She manages to put her necklace on without help, but struggles to put her bracelet on.

“Let me help you.” Stephen says as he stops tying his bow tie and comes over to do up the clasp on Betty’s bracelet which is lying elegantly across her wrist. After Stephen’s finished clasping the bracelet he goes back to tying his bow tie.

“Oh, Stephen, I can’t let you go to a dinner party with your tie like that. Come here, darling.” Betty says sighing in frustration. His tie is crooked and he never has a crooked tie. “Are you nervous, Stephen?” she asks quietly as she puts her hand on his arm.

“No! Why on earth would you think that?” Stephen says loudly and quickly.

“Sweetheart, you’re shaking! You are nervous! Why are you so nervous?” Betty asks as her fear level rises. She has never seen Stephen so nervous before. It worries her slightly.

“I hate not knowing things and I don’t what is about to happen in the situation we’re about to go into. I don’t like it. I don’t know what we’re going into and I don’t know how they’re going to react to you. I want to be able to protect you, but I don’t know who or what to protect you from.” Stephen says frustratedly.

“I don’t know what will happen either, but I know that we’ll deal with whatever comes at us together.” Betty says as she puts her necessary items into her handbag. “You don’t have to protect me, but it’s sweet that you want to.” Betty says as she hugs Stephen.

Stephen stands stock still for a moment. He’s not used to such displays of emotion. He starts to relax relatively quickly and wraps his arms around Betty. He doesn’t want her to think that he doesn’t care just because he doesn’t respond immediately. “I want to protect you. It’s my job to protect you.”

“It’s not always possible to protect everyone all the time. You just have to accept that. I can defend myself if the occasion arises. Trust me, everything will be fine.” Betty says as she runs her hands up and down Stephen’s back.


End file.
